the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Burkely Duffield/@comment-4770325-20120712210031
Glitter Magazine Interviews Burkely Duffield GLITTER: What made you decide to be an actor? BURKELY: When I was much younger, I was quite a shy boy and didn’t really consider a career as an actor. Then by fluke I stumbled across the industry and went for my first audition. I was very fortunate to have booked it and got a taste of being on set and filming. During that first day’s work, I fell in love with it and after that I stuck with it. Being an actor has actually helped me come out of my shell and I only fell more in love with the art of acting. GLITTER: How does it feel to be a part of “House of Anubis”? BURKELY: I feel honored to have a part in such an amazing show like “House of Anubis”. I was a little nervous coming over to England knowing that I’d be the outsider trying to meet everyone a season later and if I would fit in, but the cast and crew have been absolutely incredible and so welcoming that I now feel like I am a part of a big family here! With such a warm and fun atmosphere on set, along with the recognition the show got last year, I am so thankful I was chosen for this role! GLITTER: Tell us about your character, Eddie, on House of Anubis. Can you relate to him? BURKELY: My character Eddie is a rebellious boy who lives his life eating, sleeping and flirting. At first he appears to be quite the troublemaker, as he’s quite cocky and always trying to impress people, especially girls, to improve his “cool” rep. But, under this exterior, we later learn he’s really just craving attention and wants other people to look up to him and accept him. I think Eddie and I are similar in the way that occasionally we will act before we think — which can get us both into trouble sometimes! GLITTER: You have appeared in several commercials, done television series, and currently just filmed a movie for Nickelodeon. What role would you love to take on in the future? BURKELY: In the future, I would like to eventually be in some sort of movie with lots of explosions, gun fights, and all around action! I’ve always loved the thrill of watching action movies, so I hope one day I can be so lucky to have the opportunity to act in one and also be able to see all the stunts and special effects from behind the scenes! GLITTER: You recently just filmed a movie “Rags.” Can you tell us more about it? BURKELY: “Rags” is a musical movie that is a modern day Cinderella story with a hip hop vibe! I play the character “Lloyd”, one half of a set of twins, who along with his brother and dad are the antagonists in the beginning of the story. Lloyd is really just a clueless kid at heart and later when Charlie needs him, Lloyd finds the courage to stand up to his aggressive father and help rescue Charlie! GLITTER: Do you have any hidden talents that fans might be surprised to know about? BURKELY: Something that fans probably wouldn’t know about me is that I have 8 years of dance training and I grew up taking hip hop and music theater dance classes. I am definitely not a professional dancer, but it does let me have the fun of being able to break out a few moves when I need to! GLITTER: What advice can you offer our readers on auditioning for a role or wanting to become an actor? BURKELY: I would say the best advice is — don’t give up! The industry can be quite a harsh environment in the respect that there is always constant rejection and no guarantee when, or if, you will book a role. This can be quite defeating for people and at times, I’ve found myself questioning if I should continue trying only to just constantly fail. But, if you love acting as I do, giving up is not an option! So I’d say persistence would be my advice — and to stick with it! GLITTER: What do you like to do when you are not filming? BURKELY: When I am not filming, I’m continuing my education at UBC studying business, which keeps me busy when I am not working. On the fun side, I love to listen to music and I’m attempting to teach myself how to play guitar. I also love to chill and hang out with friends! GLITTER: If you weren’t an actor, what other career would you pursue? And why? BURKELY: If I wasn’t an actor, I think I would be involved on the other side of the camera — working on the crew – or I would keep pursuing my business degree at UBC and go into marketing! There are so many jobs on set such as camera operator, directing, booming, etc and I think it would be really cool to be able to be more knowledgeable about those jobs and work on a film. I would also use my business degree to go into marketing, because that profession would let me use my personal drive to further my career, along with letting me be social and work with people! GLITTER: Who would you love to work with in the future? BURKELY: In the future, I would love to work with actors I have admired growing up. People such as Leonardo Dicaprio, Sean Penn and other Hollywood actors have inspired me with their acting and I would feel so honored to work alongside them!